KALOPSIA
by ame to ai
Summary: Warga Jepang digegerkan oleh pembunuhan di beberapa Kota dan Prefektur pada dua bulan terakhir. Pembunuh berantai yang dijuluki oleh media sebagai Furawapikka, alias si Pemetik Bunga, itu seakan tak terhentikan. Di sisi lain, garis takdir membawa Higurashi Kagome yang berprofesi sebagai pustakawan di Kota kecil ikut terancam oleh kejahatan bengis itu.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Genre: Crime/Mystery/Suspense/(a drop of)Romance.

Summary: Warga Jepang digegerkan dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi di beberapa Kota dan Prefektur pada dua bulan terakhir. Pembunuh berantai yang dijuluki oleh media sebagai Furawapikka−Si Pemetik Bunga−itu seakan tak terhentikan. Di sisi lain, garis takdir membawa seorang gadis muda bernama Higurashi Kagome yang berprofesi sebagai pustakawan di Kota kecil ikut terancam dalam kejahatan bengis itu.

* * *

Sedikit jauh dari keramaian, duduklah satu jiwa di salah satu kursi bar. Sosok yang mengenakan celana dan kemeja berwarna hitam itu menyeringai kala menatap segerombolan manusia bergerak mengikuti irama neraka yang dibawa iblis di dunia. Bagai kerumunan ternak kelaparan yang berlomba-lomba menuju pakan yang disajikan, para pengunjung klub malam itu bergegas menuju pusat ruangan ketika lengking pembuka lagu dansa elektronik yang populer itu terdengar. Tubuh-tubuh berkeringat itu berimpit-impitan, namun tak satupun yang peduli dengan bagian pribadi mereka. Tawa jahat mereka kian lantang seiring kesadaran yang tertanggalkan. Di malam buta, kumpulan manusia tak berguna itu semakin larut dalam gelombang nafsu yang terus menghanyutkan mereka dalam taman surga tak nyata. Yang mereka indahkan hanyalah tuntunan untuk lebih jauh meninggalkan semua problema dan terbang menuju kesenangan fana belaka. Sosok itu mengerutkan hidung, jijik dan muak pada apa yang ia saksikan!

Raungan musik di tiap detik bagai cambuk untuknya mengambil tindakan. Suara cairan penghilang akal yang dituang ke dalam gelas-gelas bagai merongrong logika, membuat kewarasannya terancam. Denting cawan mereka yang bersulang dengan minuman terkutuk itu membuatnya berang. Ia tak lagi dapat tinggal diam atau ia yang akan mati dalam kegilaan. Lagi-lagi, ia harus berbuat sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat meredam tuntutan Dewa di telinganya dan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan kemurkaan makhluk liar di dalam kepalanya.

Sejenak, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati gemuruh di dalam dada−gemuruh yang menjadi perlambang kebangkitan kekuatan lain pada dirinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali membuka kelopak mata dan kedua maniknya sudah berkilat dengan tekad. Desakan kuat itu tak lagi ditolaknya. Kini, ia memiliki kekuasaan total, ia tidak mau lagi hanya berdiam diri dan menanti. Ia 'kan merengkuh hasrat dan melepaskan dahaganya. Malam ini, ia akan menumpahkan darah salah satu dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari area klub yang ramai, para pengunjung yang hendak ke kamar kecil harus melewati lorong sepi nan panjang dengan pencahayaan temaram sebelum berbelok kiri ke toilet itu sendiri. Di sana, ada ruang cukup lapang tanpa sekat yang sering digunakan untuk menunggu kawan atau rekan seks semalam menunaikan desakan alam. Di tengah area itu, sebuah vas besar berisi bunga plastik beraneka warna diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kaca berkaki tinggi dan ramping yang terbuat dari besi. Pada dinding yang menjadi jarak antara kedua pintu terdapat sebuah lukisan berukuran 70cmx125cm dan di tempat tersebutlah sosok yang berniat untuk menumbalkan satu nyawa di malam itu berada, ia berdiri membelakangi lukisan yang gambar abstraknya terlalu sulit untuk ia pahami. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua pintu toilet; kanan untuk wanita dan kiri untuk pria. Tak jauh dari pintu toilet untuk pria terdapat satu kamar kecil yang lebih besar untuk penyandang cacat. Sedangkan, berjarak satu meter dari pintu toilet wanita ada sebuah pintu, di dalamnya terdapat ruangan kecil yang digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kebersihan. Dari tempatnya dan dengan posisi tubuh yang menghadap ke lorong, ia dapat melihat siapa saja yang masuk atau keluar toilet secara mudah. Ia bersandar di dinding selagi menatap layar ponsel, agar tampak santai selagi menanti−menanti korban terpilih yang 'kan menghampiri.

Derap langkah berat dan ringan beberapa kali melewatinya, sosok haus darah itu terus menunggu. Menunggu dalam hasrat teramat sangat kuat yang hampir saja membuat tangannya bergetar, giginya gemeretak, dan kakinya tak henti mengentak lantai. Tapi, ia menekan semua gejolak keantusiasan yang meluap-luap dan menahan diri agar tidak ada satu tetespun tanda yang merembes ke permukaan.

Detik dan menit yang berlalu terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ketuk manis yang teredam karpet itu terdengar. Wajah putih nan cantik itu merona oleh alkohol. Rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat yang sengaja dibuat ikal itu memantul pada setiap langkah gontai yang diambil gadis muda itu. Bahan yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis berwarna hitam erat membungkus tubuhnya dengan indah. Sebelum targetnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk toilet wanita, ia mengamati bahwa meski senyum gadis itu jelas terpampang, namun, pandangannya menerawang. Tanda alkohol yang dikonsumsi gadis itu mulai mengikis kesadarannya.

Menyaksikan kesempatan yang didamba telah tiba, sosok misterius itu lantas memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan satu dari tiga perbekalan yang khusus ia bawa untuk menorehkan kemenangan: sepasang sarung tangan karet hitam. Puluhan detik berlalu, tabuhan di dalam dadanya semakin cepat. Semakin lama debaran jantungnya semakin hebat sampai-sampai degup kehidupan itu mencapai daun telinganya. Napasnya pun kian memburu. Ada rasa takut yang menyergapnya; takut ada yang memergokinya, takut pula tidak berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kendati demikian, rasa takut itu tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa lain yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut senang.

Pada akhirnya, meski samar, manusia yang menasbihkan diri sebagai sang pencabut nyawa malam itu dapat menangkap dengung mesin pengering tangan. Calon korbannya hampir selesai dan tidak ada gema langkah kaki lain di lorong. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sana, ia dapat memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun di kamar kecil pria maupun wanita. Tidak ada jiwa lain selain ia dan sasarannya! Seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya ikut bergolak, penuh semangat, menyongsong pencapaian yang sebentar lagi akan diraih olehnya. Rencana telah lama tersusun, kesempatan besar telah diberikan, dan sekarang adalah waktunya pelaksanaan!

Pintu terbuka, gadis berambut cokelat itu melenggang santai keluar, baru beberapa langkah ia ambil dari pintu, sebuah tangan melingkar di badan kurusnya, tangan lain melilit dan membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah bahan. Bagian wajahnya yang tertutup kain terasa dingin. Tak butuh waktu sedetikpun baginya menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dengan panik ia berupaya mengangkat kedua tangan, berusaha terlerai dari kungkungan dan mencoba menggapai apapun. Saat kedua lengannya tak sampai untuk meraih wajah sang penyerang, ia berupaya untuk menendang, menyikut, dan menginjak. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga agar terbebas.

Namun, lagi-lagi, usaha gadis cantik itu percuma, ia sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang kecil gelap nan sempit dan pintu telah tertutup rapat-rapat. Saat ia memutuskan untuk mencoba cara lain seperti mengempaskan tubuhnya ke bawah agar terberai dari sang penyerang, ia sudah kehabisan waktu. Pergulatan singkatnya menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan udara. Paru-parunya sudah kehabisan oksigen, ia sudah harus mengambil udara lagi. Cukup satu tarikan napas pendek untuknya membaui kain basah itu. Udara yang ia hirup teramat manis. _Udara terakhir yang gadis itu reguk terasa manis, juga dingin_. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar. Tulang-belulang di seluruh tubuhnya seakan meluruh seketika. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kelopak matapun ia sama sekali tak bertenaga. Dan, satu detik setelahnya, kesadarannya pun binasa.

Setelah si korban dibuatnya tidak berdaya, sang penyerang tak lantas mengambil jeda. Ia melepas pegangannya sehingga tubuh lunglai itu bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Tangan kirinya menjambak puncak kepala gadis itu agar tubuh itu tidak roboh ke lantai. Tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan kembali kain yang ia gunakan ke dalam kantung celana. Lalu, ia mengambil benda lain di saku yang sama. Meski di ruangan yang sempit dan gelap itu, ia dapat menangkap kilatan dari bilah yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia meraba untuk menempelkan mata pisau itu ke leher sang korban, tepat di bawah telinga kiri. Tanpa perlu menggunakan banyak tenaga, benda tipis yang terbuat dari baja karbon itu mampu menembus beberapa sentimeter ke dalam daging. Merah yang kental mulai mengalir. Tanpa satu iota keraguan, ia menyeret tangannya ke samping hingga berhenti di bawah telinga kanan gadis itu. Luka dalam, sedikit miring, yang menganga pun tergurat sepanjang area yang dilewatinya. Cairan kehidupan menyembur dengan derasnya, pertanda pembuluh darah di leher telah terputus. Suara aneh seperti corong yang ditiup mencapai pendengarannya, perlambang ia berhasil memotong batang tenggorokan sang korban. Setelah penglihatannya mulai beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, ia menarik kepala gadis itu ke belakang, hanya cukup sekilas pandang meski dalam keremangan cahaya untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada manusia yang dapat lolos dari maut dengan luka sayatan seperti yang ia ciptakan. Ia melepaskan genggaman, tubuh sekarat itu roboh seketika.

Akan tetapi, pembunuh itu mengerti, pekerjaan itu belum sepenuhnya ia akhiri. Dadanya kembang-kempis selagi memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam tempatnya semula. Berkali-kali ia mengusap lengan pakaian gelapnya untuk menyamarkan bila saja ada percikan darah. Kemudian, ia melepaskan sarung karet di tangan kirinya. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan, ia memutar kenop. Secara sangat hati-hati, ia mengintip ke balik pintu untuk melihat situasi. Keadaan ia rasa aman tapi, ia tak langsung beranjak. Untuk terakhir kali, selama dua detik lamanya, bermodalkan cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu, ia mengamati hasil karyanya dengan tatapan sangat puas dan penuh kebanggaan. Setelah itu, barulah ia berjalan ke luar. Dengan tangan kanan yang terbenam dalam saku celana, ia kembali berbaur ke dalam keramaian dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan normal pengunjung lain yang menikmati gemerlapnya malam.

-Tsuzuku-

* * *

End notes: Catatan kali ini akan sedikit panjang.

\- Kelanjutan fic ini akan diposting setelah selesai ditulis. Saat ini, Kalopsia sudah mencapai 12k dan masih setengah jalan.

\- The good news is, bersama dengan Emma Griselda, TnM buat akun kolab yang khusus memuat cerita-cerita SesshouKago, akun yang bernama **Ame Griselda** itu ada di FFN juga akan diposting di Wattpad tanggal 13 Maret nanti. Fic pertama berjudul GG BE: BUBBLE, sudah di posting kemarin (di FFN), bergenre drama/romance, dan ber-rate M (you know). Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak cinta, ya!^^

\- Another information (if anyone cares) karena ingin mencontoh Splendent Goddess, TnM akan menghilang sementara (bisa dalam hitungan bulan atau tahun, who knows) dari FFN, tidak akan mem-posting MC baru jika yang lama belum selesai dan hanya muncul untuk posting OS beberapa waktu sekali. Tetapi, bersiaplah, jika suatu saat, tiba-tiba, chapter-chapter fic MC seperti; FB, Nightingale, juga ICKAS, CY? akan di-update hingga tuntas dan berlabel COMPLETE!

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou!


End file.
